Treasure Island Event
Treasure Island (TI) is an event which takes place from time to time in Castle Age and lasts about a week. A chance at rewards is given out once a day (every 23 hours). Other ways to get rewards are attacking monsters and using Favor Points. Instructions Here are the instructions given in-game: HOW TO PLAY 1. 20FP for one spin, and a chance to win rare items.Lots of general upgrade materials incoming! 2. Get a free spin every 23 hours. 3. Attack a monster to get a chance to free spin. 4. You get extra rewards when the total number of spins reaches a certain amount. 5. Each spin can increase your lucky value. The higher your lucky value, the better your reward. You are guaranteed to win the ultimate prize –“Legendary General Chest“ when your lucky value reaches 200. 6. Lucky value will return to 0 when once you have won the ultimate prize. Rewards Each spin gives you a chance at certain items, which have been changed periodically. Initial rewards included Hero Crystals, Evolution Crystals, Full Energy & Stamina Potions, Hero Potions, and Free Chest Roll. Some of the options (you could get 3 or 5 of each Evolution Crystals at some point) were later removed and replaced with Refine Crystals, Enhance Crystals and Gold. The current rewards are: *The statistics provided are currently based on 4,357 trials. **The chance to win the ultimate prize prior to reaching a lucky value of 200 (by spinning 200 times) seems to be extremely low. When reaching 200, you're guaranteed to get it on your next spin (your 201st spin). The lowest reported lucky value an ultimate prize was earned on is 108 (109th spin). It is currently unknown whether the lucky value (other than 200) has any part in the odds of rolling a legendary general chest. Additionally, reaching certain amounts of spins allows you to get extra rewards. Useful information & Strategy * The more stamina you use for a hit on a monster, the higher the chance for a TI chest (free spin) to drop on this hit (for instance, a 600 stamina hit is much more likely to drop a TI chest than a 20 stamina hit). No amount of stamina can guarantee a drop, as a 1000 stamina hit doesn't guarantee it. * Some reports seem to indicate that you should in average get a TI chest about every 1500 stamina spent, but proper testing wasn't conducted and this number comes more from a "feeling" than from actual data. As the drop rate is low, while you may sometimes be very lucky and get several drops on consecutive small stamina hits, you may also not get any for thousands of stamina spent. * Many players have reported that monsters drop a lot more chests in the first days (or even the first 12 hours) of the event, while later a lot more stamina is required to earn a chest. However no proper testing was conducted. What is more likely is that you get more drops in the first few thousands stamina you use, no matter when you use it. Moreover it seems that the first hits you will do in the event have a very high chance of dropping a TI chest as long as you haven't gotten at least one drop. * You can keep the chests you earned during a TI event for a future TI event. However, it only works with chests you earned (drops from hitting monsters), not the free spins given every 23 hours. The chests you haven't used will remain in your Keep in the "Consumables" section after the event ends, where you can check how many you have. You will be able to use them for free spins in any future TI event. This can be helpful to reach 15, 35, 65, 135 or even 200 spins for additional rewards, if you can't reach those numbers in a single event. ** You should still use the free spins given every 23 hours, as you won't be able to keep them for a future event. When the timer resets and you're given one, when you click on the "Free" button for a spin, it will first use the given spin (and not an earned spin from hitting monsters). Those spins don't appear in your Keep in the "Consumables" section. * If you keep your TI chests to stack them and reach certain amounts of spins in a future event: ** 65 spins (~59 TI chest drops required) is the best for Evolution Crystals. ** 135 spins (~129 TI chests) is the best for Hero Crystals; or if you value both Hero Crystals and Evolution Crystals. ** 35 spins (~29 TI chests) is obviously the best to get the most copies of Deianira; but it's the worst for Evolution and Hero Crystals. ** 15 spins (~9 TI chests) isn't too bad for Evolution Crystals, and for Hero Crystals is better than 35 spins and in most cases probably better than 65 spins as well (depends how many events it takes you to gather 59 additional TI chests); however you'll never get Deianira. ** Keep in mind that while stacking TI chests, you'll still get 5 Hero Crystals each event only using the daily free spins. Which means that if you value Hero Crystals a lot (more than Evolution Crystals), unless you can reach 65 spins in one event, stacking TI chests until you can reach 135 spins is definitely the best option. Notes * Introduced June 20, 2017. * First discussion thread (forums) * You can use 20 FP for a spin, or 90 FP for 5 spins. ** Reaching 201 spins for a Legendary Chest by directly buying them with FP would cost 3620 FP. * Treasure Island chests drop exclusively from stamina used on monsters (including LoM monsters and the World Monster). Chests don't drop from battles (duel, invade, war, siege), raids, Alpha Vincent or similar Guild Monsters, or from any action requiring energy (quests, monster healing, deflecting, strengthening...). * After getting the ultimate prize, your Lucky Value resets to zero. You can then get the ultimate prize again (usually by reaching 201 spins again), theoretically an unlimited amount of times. However the "rewards chests" unlocked by reaching 5, 15, 35, 65 and 135 spins can only be opened once during an event. History * Petrus was replaced by Deianira in the rewards chest for 35 spins with the event of May 2019. * Starting from July 30, 2018, the ultimate prize is now a Legendary Chest. It replaced Succubus Nightmare, which itself had replaced Wraith King, the first ultimate prize of the Treasure Island and introduced in the game with it. * The first occurrence of the event offered no general at 35 spins. The second occurrence offered Aki. All following occurrences offered Petrus the Elusive (as of Oct. 2018). * To check when this event occurred in the past, see this page: Events Rotation. Category:Event